A Not So Boring Day
by windwolf-24
Summary: CSIs Greg Sanders and Megan Connors are sent to a boring B&E that turns out to be not so boring after all. Final chapter is up! Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Greg Sanders and fellow CSI and girlfriend Megan Connors stood outside the old apartment building to which they had been called. The one patrolman that was there was waiting for them for them at the entrance of the building.

_''Apartment number six, guy cam home to find his apartment torn apart''_

'_'What's his name? ''_ Greg asked

_''Jones, Waldo Jones''_

Greg and Megan glanced at each other and than at Mr.Jones.

_''I guess I'll talk to him''_ Megan said and headed towards Mr.Jones

'_'I'll get started on the apartment''_ Greg told her

Nearly ten minutes later Megan was up at the apartment with Greg, who was taking pictures.

_''Well Mr. Jones knows nothing about what happened and doesn't know who would want to do this or why''_

_''Yah and the patrolman said that the landlord is out on vacation''_

_''Whoop-ti-do'' _She said sarcastically _'' yes sir nothing like a 406 to put a little excitement into the night''_

_''Well it's a slow night''_

_''Yah and of course Grissom sends us, so here we are examining a B&E for a guy named Waldo''_ She said putting her latex gloves on and getting her tripod out.

'_'Would you be more into it if the guy's name was Greg? ''_

Megan looked over at her spiky haired boyfriend who had a wide smile across his face.

_''Nah, I'm more of a George Gal''_

_'' And I'd be doing this for a Bula''_

Megan huffed a laugh as she looked around the place

_''Well robbery wasn't a motive''_ She said pointing to Mr. Jones' beautiful sound system '_'but someone was definitely looking for something''_

_''Someone must have heard something''_ Greg told her

_''I'll ask the neighbours''_ Megan offered and went out of the apartment and went to the next apartment on the right.

_''Las Vegas Crime Lab''_ She knocked the door had not been well shut and it opened with Megan's knock. ''Anyone home? '' Megan asked as she opened the door wider _''Criminalis...tics…Woh! ''_ The whole apartment was green. Weed hung from the ceiling and covered every bit of the living room floor.

_''Greg? ''_

_''Yah''_

_''What do you know about gardening? ''_

_''Nothing, why? ''_

_''Because the neighbours certainly know something''_

Greg joined Megan and his eyes went wide when he saw what she saw

_''Well I guess we know what paid the landlord's vacation. There must be, what, a couple of thousands of dollars worth of stuff here''_

_''Shut your mouth Greg, you're likely to start drooling. I found it I get to process''_ She said going back to the other apartment to get her kit and brought Greg with her.

Greg started to process his apartment again and Megan went to the neighbours. After taking photos of the entry and bagging some for evidence, she carefully stepped forward, trying her best to step between the potted plants. She walked down the corridor that led to the bathroom and bedroom, she started with the bedroom. She took pictures and than put her camera away. Megan looked over the dresser and found two jet black hairs, reaching into her kit she grabbed her tweezers and put them into an evidence bag. Putting the bag back into her kit she heard faint footsteps behind her.

_''Greg, if you're trying to spook me, you failed''_ She said not even bothering to turn around. At that moment a hand covered her mouth and something cold was pushed onto her neck. Megan knew that it was the cold muzzle of a gun.


	2. Will help come?

**Chapter 2: Will help come?**

_Sorry it may have taken long to update but I was kinda stuck. So without further a due I give you Chapter two (hey that rhythms) _

Megan tried to break free of her captor's hold, shouting out Greg's name despite the fact that her mouth was covered.

''You listen to me'' The man whispered into her ear. ''I'm not going back to jail you hear me. Now you're just going to leave this place and act like as if there's nothing wrong''

Megan nodded her approval hoping that would make the man let go of her and leave her alone.

Next door, Greg was on his hands and knees looking for possible transfer. Finding nothing he got up and went to see Megan in the other apartment.

''Megan'' He said heading into the apartment ''There's nothing in there, what's say we play switch? '' He said now heading into the bedroom. What he saw there stopped him dead in his tracks. There was his girlfriend with a gun pointed at her throat, her eyes tearing. She was obviously scared.

''Let her go! '' Greg demanded

''You a cop? ''

''No, I'm CSI just like she is''

''I'm not going back to jail''

''That's not our job we just gather the evidence that's it'' Greg explained

''Yeah, yeah I heard about you CSIs and your fancy silver cases. You're the ones that help the cops catch the bad guys huh? Well that's not going to happen this time''

Megan watched in horror as The Man suddenly pointed his gun at Greg and pulled the trigger. She screamed out his name at the top of her lungs as he clutched his stomach and fell to the floor. He groaned loudly in pain, blood flowing from the wound. Megan managed to get her mouth uncovered and kept yelling out Greg's name. The Man brought up his hand back up to shut her up, but Megan wouldn't have it. She bit down hard on The Man's hand. He yelled in pain and let her of his grip. Megan rushed over to her fallen boyfriend's side.

''Hold hang handsome, you'll be okay'' She tried to comfort him. She reached for her cell phone that hung at her side when a hand placed itself on her shoulder and roughly lifted her off the ground.

''BICTH! '' The Man said and slapped her across the face. Megan staggered back but managed to stay on her feet until he came back again and hit her hard in the stomach. Megan fell to her knees holding her stomach. Than he elbowed her in the back and she fell to the ground. Watching what was happening to Megan; Greg slowly started to get up. The Man continued his assault as he kicked Megan repeatedly in the back and stomach. He wasn't done there as he grabbed the collar of her shirt and hit her hard across the face.

He was about her start kicking her again when Greg tackled him from behind and brought him to the ground. Greg punched him three times in the face, but as he came to punch a third time The Man blocked the punch and rolled Greg over and started punching him, knocking him clean out.

The Man looked over at Megan who was just starting to get up from her ordeal clearly dazed. He grabbed his gun that had fallen beside him, pointed it at Megan and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit her just a bit off from her right shoulder barely missing her heart. She fell back down to the ground into unconsciousness. The Man slipped out of the apartment leaving his two fallen victims.

-xxx-

Gil Grissom, head grave yard shift supervisor rode in the Tahoe over to the apartment building that two of his CSI were at. They hadn't checked in over a half hour and with his two newest members that was a rare thing. He had checked with the rest of the team and none of them had heard from either Greg or Megan. Being a couple they may be lollygagging, but Grissom felt that something just wasn't right. It made it worse when dispatch couldn't reach the patrolman that was supposed to be at the apartment with them. Grissom pulled out his cell and dialled Catherine Willows, the other grave yard shift supervisor.

''Willows'' She answered as usual

'' Catherine'' He responded out even bothering a hello. ''Have you heard anything from Greg or Megan? ''

''Nothing. Did you ask everyone else? ''

''Yah, they haven't heard anything either, but could you ask them again just to be sure? '' Grissom asked

''Sure I'll call if anyone's heard anything''

''Thanks Catherine'' He said and hung up

Grissom arrived at the apartment and walked up to entrance that was now closed. Slowly, he opened the door. It was dark so he opened up his flashlight. The first thing that it caught was the body of the one patrolman, with a clean shot through the head.

''No! '' He said quietly and rushed up the stairs dialling Greg's cell phone to hear when the ring was coming from. As he heard the ring come from apartment number seven he slowed down and upholstered his gun, steeping in slowly.

''Greg'' He called out his CSIs names ''Megan'' The ring was coming down the corridor that led to the bedroom. He walked down slowly. His gun pointed forward he rushed into the bedroom and what he saw made his blood freeze. At that moment Gil Grissom for the first time was left speechless.

''Oh My God! '' was the only words he could utter

_What do you guys think?_ _Please review even if bad_. _I hope that the next chapter won't be that long._


	3. You can make it

**CHAPTER 3: You can make it**

Grissom pulled out his radio and ran over to Greg to check for a pulse, he still had one.

''Patrol, I need an emergency response team over to 183 Pickerson apartment number 7 now! Officers down I repeat officers down! '' He yelled as he ran over to Megan and checked for her pulse. Luckily she still had one too.

His CSIs had been attacked before. Nick, alone, had been stalked, thrown out a window, buried alive and had a gun pointed in his face twice. Seeing one of then hurt was enough, two was unbearable.

There lay Greg Sanders and Megan Connors, the two youngest CSIs of the graveyard shift. Both beaten and bleeding from gunshot wounds. Greg was on his side, his breathing more rapid than normal. Megan was on her side, her breathing shallow. Grissom ran back and forth between them making sure that they kept breathing until the police and ambulance arrived. Detective Jim Brass stepped into the room, gun drawn, a few officers following behind him in same fashion.

''Jesus'' was all Brass could say when he saw the sight before him. ''Rescue'' He yelled down into the hallway. Five rescue members came into the bedroom, two went to Greg and the other three went to Megan. Brass went over to Grissom who leaned against the wall watching them work on his CSIs.

''You alright Gil? ''He asked

Grissom lowered his head and looked at the blood on his hands.

''I'll be alright Jim''

They both watched in silence as Greg and Megan were lifted onto gurneys and were brought downstairs where the ambulance was waiting.

''Come on'' Jim said and led the way out of the room and down the stairs

Megan and Greg were lifted into each their own ambulance, oxygen masks over their mouths.

''You gonna follow them? '' Jim asked

Grissom shook his head with uncertainty ''I should go back to the lab. Tell everyone what's going on''

''Gil, follow them. I'll go back to the lab''

Grissom couldn't help but smile at his old friend

''Thanks Jim''

A shout from the back of Greg's ambulance brought them back to the reality of the situation.

''Lost the pulse! Starting Compressions''

Grissom ran over to Greg's ambulance and found a man pumping Greg's chest trying to get his heart beating again. He looked at Grissom with a face that did not give much hope. Another man came and closed the doors and went to the passenger seat of the ambulance. It drove off its yellow and red lights brightening the night. Grissom checked up on Megan fast before that ambulance drove off as well, she was doing alright. Without another word he jumped into the Tahoe and drove off following the ambulances.

-xxx-

Jim Brass arrived at the Las Vegas Crime Lab quickly, using his siren to his advantage. He rushed all over the lab, finding none of the team.

''Hey Archie? '' He stopped at the audio-visual lab

''Yah? ''

''Where is everyone? ''

''I think they're all in the break room''

''Thanks''

''Everything okay? ''

Brass ignored the question and took off towards the break room and sure enough found Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes altogether.

''We got a problem'' he said when he entered. The CSIs could tell by his face that he was not kidding.

''What's up? '' Warrick asked

''A case of Déjà Vu. Greg Sanders and Megan Connors have been shot''

''What? ''Nick stood up from the sofa.

''Megan's stable, but they lost Greg's pulse before heading to the hospital''

''Where's Grissom? '' Sara asked

''On his way there''

''Well we should get over there too, Lets go'' Catherine said and with that headed out of the break room toward the parking lot. The others following behind her.

The ride to the hospital was silent, no one could think of anything to say. Warrick and Nick rode with Brass and Sara and Catherine took another Tahoe. They arrived and rushed in and over to the ER ward. They found Grissom, hands in the pockets of his CSI windbreaker staring into the room where the doctors were trying to save Greg.

''How is he? '' Catherine asked appearing beside Grissom

''They got his heart beating again, they're trying to stabilize him now to get him up to surgery''

''Where's Megan? '' Nick asked

''Next door'' Grissom told him ''But Nick… ''

Nick didn't hear and went to watch next door. Grissom looked over at Nick who watched every move the doctors and nurses made. This would become personal for all of them Greg Sanders was like a brother or kid to all of them and even though Megan had only been with them for about 16 months now they all loved her. She was viewed as the perfect mix between Greg and Grissom. This would especially be hard for Nick, not only was Greg one of his best friends in the lab, but Megan was his niece the oldest child of his oldest sister. She had come to Las Vegas when she was a CSI trainee and took a liking to the place and Greg right away.

Nick felt a hand of his shoulder and turned his head to find Sara there with him. Her hand slid down his arm and into his hand comforting him.

'' They'll be fine Nick. She's tough like you and Greg has to much spunk to give up''

''Thanks Sara'' He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. She smiled and squeezed his hand back.

''Greg's doing better'' Warrick told them. ''They're getting ready to take him up to surgery now''

''Megan's…'' Nick was cut off by the sudden commotion that came from the room where Megan was.

''Pressure's dropping! Heart rate's rising! '' One nurse yelled

''What's happening? '' Nick asked worried wanting to step in, Sara stopping him by holding onto his hand.

''I don't know Nick''

The others came over to see what was going on, just as Greg was removed from his room to the elevator nearby.

''Come on Greg, you can make it'' Grissom whispered as the elevator doors shut.

''We got to get her up surgery now'' One doctor said

''She's not stable enough to move'' Another contradicted

''The room's waiting for her. If we don't get her up there now we will lose her'' The doctor said sternly. The other doctor finally nodded his head in agreement. They got her ready to head up to surgery. The other CSIs barely had time to move before the stretcher and the team of doctors came through the double doors and headed to the elevator.

''Pressure's still dropping'' The nurse told the doctors

''Hurry up people lets get her up there'' The doctor told his team

The elevator arrived and the doctor and his team entered.

''Come on Megan, you can make it'' Nick whispered as the elevator doors shut.

Greg was back with them, but now they were in danger of losing Megan.

_Hope you like it. Please review good or bad. Hope the next chapter will be up soon._


	4. A little Romance and Greg's story

_Sorry it took so long, but here it is chapter 4_

**CHAPTER 4: A little Romance and Greg's story**

Nick and Sara watched as the doctors worked on Megan. Nick held tight onto Sara's hand, seeing it as a source of comfort as the doctors fought to save his niece's life.

''As I said before Nick, she'll be fine. She has that tough Stokes gene in her'' Sara tried to comfort him

Nick huffed a laugh and looked over at Sara.

''Thanks Sara. You know, you've been here with me through all of this and I appreciate it, but you can go see how Greg is doing if you want''

Sara brought up her free hand to gently touch the side of Nick's face

''I need to be here to see how you're doing''

Nick took his free hand and grasped the one that was at the side of his face.

''Sara…I …um...''

Just than the door started to open and Nick and Sara released each other. Grissom came in and walked over to the viewing window.

''How she doing? '' He asked

''Better. We're just waiting to see the doctor. How's Greg? '' Nick said

''Good. He might be on crutches for a while, but they got the bullet out. It's in my pocket right now. I'm going to be heading back to the lab to get it to Bobby. I came to see if I could get the bullet from Megan''

The door opened again and the head doctor entered the viewing room.

''Evening, I'm Dr.Barrett''

''Dr. I'm Nick Stokes, Megan's uncle. This is Gil Grissom, her supervisor and Sara Sidle a colleague from the crime lab'' Nick introduced them all. ''What happened? ''

''Miss Connors was doing well when suddenly her pressure dropped and her heart rate stated to rise''

''Do you know the cause? '' Sara asked

''A broken rib probably from the beating she took, punctured her lung. We saw it on the x-ray before, but it didn't seem it be of any harm at the time''

''How she doing now? ''

''Much better. We repaired the damage to the lung and got the bullet out. I have the bullet with me'' The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny bullet in a plastic bag. Grissom grabbed the bag and put it into his other pocket.

''Thank you doctor. Oh, if I may ask for one more thing? ''

''Yes Mr. Grissom? ''

''When they come out of surgery, can you please make sure that they are in the same room right next to one another? They need each other''

''I'll see what I can do''

''Thank you Dr.'' Grissom said as the doctor left the room. 'I'll see you two back at the lab''

With that Grissom left. Sara was about to go back to the window when Nick grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

''Nick what are you doing? ''

He drew close and kissed her gently on the lips.

''Sara, I'm sorry…I…''

Sara drew close and kissed him on the lips, she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck to keep him there. Nick didn't mind as he returned the kiss and put his arms around Sara's waist and pulled her closer. The kiss started to grow more passionate when their lips parted and they took deep breaths.

''You know, I've been wanting to do that for a long time'' Nick laughed as he leaned his forehead against Sara's

''So have I''

Warrick came into the room an found the two of them together

''Well, well I guess I'm not the only one with good news around here. Boy, I was wondering when you'd get up the nerve to make a move '' He joked

''Well I'm glad he did'' Sara told him ''and what's your good news? ''

''Well Greg's out of surgery and awake. Catherine and I are about to go get his statement, if you two can pull yourselves away from each other, you can come along if you want''

Nick looked back at the viewing window. Megan's surgery was over and they were taking her out of the room. Remembering Grissom's request to the doctor he agreed and he and Sara followed Warrick out of the room.

Greg lay in his hospital bed, a breathing tube in his nose and another tube in his arm that was dripping medication into him. His lip and eye lid were swollen from the hits he had taken from the guy back at the apartment. His gun shot wound still really hurt, but he managed a smile when he saw Nick, Sara, Warrick and Catherine heading toward him.

''Hey Greg'' Catherine said for all of them

''Hey''

''How you feeling buddy? ''

''As well as a shot and beaten man can feel''

''Well I can see that you haven't lost you sense of humour'' Sara acknowledged

''How's Megan? '' Greg asked

''She's doing fine Greg'' Warrick told him ''There were complications before, but now she's out of surgery, they got the bullet out and ''

''Grissom asked for her to have a bed right next to you. So I guess she'll be here soon'' Sara explained

'' They got the… bullet… out? '' Greg asked obviously confused, a worried look across his face ''She was shot? ''

''You didn't know? ''Catherine asked

Greg just shook his head and looked up at Nick

''I'm so sorry Nick. I should have done more to protect her

''Hey man, there's no apology necessary. I know you probably did all you could''

''Greg, we need to ask you some questions'' Catherine said

''Sure''

''First things first. Walk us through the night''

''Okay. Megan and I arrived at the apartment after getting the call from Grissom around 2:00a.m. Patrol told us what apartment it was and I headed up while Megan got the statement from the owner. After that she joined me in the apartment, but left to ask the neighbours if they heard anything. The door wasn't well shut and the door opened. She than saw the weed and called me over. She said that it was her find she was the lucky one that would get to process the room. I in turn went back to the other apartment and continued to process that room''

''What next? ''

''After finding nothing in the apartment I was processing I went over to the neighbours' to see how Megan was doing and found this guy holding her back and holding a gun to her neck'' ''

''What did you do than? '' Nick asked

''She was crying. I've never seen her look so scared''

''Greg, please''

''Sorry. Well he was raving on about how he wasn't going back to jail. I explained that that's not what CSIs do, but than he said that we weren't going to help the police get him either. Than he removed the gun from Megan's neck, pointed it at me and shot me''

''Is that all you remember? ''

''No. Megan, somehow got free of his grip and rushed over to me. 'hold on handsome you'll be okay' she told me'' Greg took a deep breath as he fought to hold back the tears in his eyes. ''Than the guy came up behind her, grabbed her and…hit her across the face. He than punched her in the stomach and elbowed her in the back, that's when she fell to the floor. I was trying to get up as fast as I could to help her. The bastard wasn't finished there though. He started to kick her in the chest, stomach and back. I finally managed to get on my feet and tackled the guy; brought him down to the floor, got a few punches in. he was stronger than me though. He started punching me and knocked me out. Next thing I know I'm waking up here'' He couldn't hold them back any longer as the tears started to roll down his face.

Warrick grabbed his hand

''Hey, hey buddy, come on, it's alright, it's over. You're fine and so is Megan okay. Now we are going to make sure that we catch this guy and make sure he pays for what he did to you''

''Thanks Warrick''

Just than the door to the room opened and two male nurses and one doctor brought Megan's gurney into the room and placed it right by Greg.

''Vitals are stable. The oxygen mask is just a precaution while the damage to the lung is healing. She'll probably be out of it a while longer than Mr. Sanders was, but it shouldn't be long''

''Thank you doctor''

The nurses and doctor left the room and they all looked at Megan.

''Just one last thing Greg was did the guy look like? ''

Greg told them and after saying good bye they left to head back to the lab. Leaving Greg alone with Megan.

''Hey beautiful'' He said to his sleeping girlfriend. ''Quite a night we had huh? I'm sorry I couldn't protect you more. I hope that when you wake up you will be able to forgive me''

Greg reached over and held Megan's hand

''Hold on beautiful, you'll be okay'' He whispered and went back to sleep.

_What do you think? Pretty touching huh? Well I hope you like it and I hope that chapter five will not be long._


	5. Are things that easy?

**Chapter 5: Are Things That Easy?**

Grissom and the rest of the team were all in the conference room, talking about what they knew.

''This guy's not going to be hard to find. If he is in the system as Greg said he was all we have to do is run those hairs that Megan found at the scene and see if we get a hit '' Catherine explained

''Yah, and if the guy matches Greg's description we got our guy'' Nick said

At what seemed like the right moment, Karen their new DNA girl entered the room.

''I ran the DNA on the hairs and ran them through CODIS got a hit on a Gary Simon, did two years for possession and got out about 4 months ago''

''And he's already back in the business, thanks Karen '' Warrick said shaking his head and looking at the photo that Karen had passed out ''Well this is definitely not the guy that Greg was talking about not only is this guy too tall, but also the wrong skin colour''

''Well we are going to need a DNA sample from our guy, Sara can you run the trace that we got from under Greg and Megan's fingernails we may be able to get something off of that'' Grissom said

''Warrick and I will get Brass and head over to this guy's last known address see what we can find'' Nick offered''

''And I'll stay here with Grissom and process their clothes'' Catherine said

Everyone agreed and went off to do their job.

Sara carefully opened up the evidence bag that contained the trace from Megan's nails and slipped the contents onto the glass plate and slipped into under the microscope. There were more than skin tags, some fibbers that she would have to get over to Hodges though she knew they were probably from the clothing of the attacker. Before examining the trace from Greg's nails she brought the stuff to Karen and Hodges. Finding only skin samples she bought them to DNA. Karen had put that stuff at the top of the list and had the results for her when she got back from Hodges'.

''Well I compared both the samples and they are defiantly from the same person. I also took the liberty of running from through CODIS for you''

''Okay thanks, so just give me a name and I can send Nick and Warrick to get him''

Meanwhile Catherine and Grissom were processing both Greg and Megan's clothing.

''Well there's plenty of blood on the shirt, but most likely it's all Megan's'' Catherine said turning the shirt over when she let out a sigh of disgust.

''What? '' Grissom asked

Catherine showed the back of the shirt to Grissom. The shoe print was easy to make out.

''This guy hit her hard''

''I got some blood spatter that's out of place on Greg's shirt''

''Well he did say that he managed to hit the guy maybe it's from him'' Catherine said as Grissom swabbed it when Sara came through the door.

''You guys, we got a hit off the skin from Greg and Megan's nails and this guy really doesn't look a thing like the guy the guy that Greg described''

''Well he could have easily changed appearances when he got out. ''

''I though there was something familiar about the address so I checked it out. It turns out that his last known address burned to the ground under mysterious circumstances. Firemen don't know what started the fire'' Sara explained and handed the folder over to Catherine.

''And of course he has no relatives that could tell us where he might be'' Catherine noted

''I guess we better hope that the others find something at Mr. Simon's place'' Grissom said

-xxx-

Nick, Warrick and Brass arrived at the front door of Gary Simon's apartment. Brass knocked loudly on the door

''Las Vegas Police'' He shouted.

When no answer came they all upholstered their guns and Brass broke through the front door. The sight that greeted them was not the one they were looking for. Gary Simon lay on the floor on his back, a pool of blood by his head from a gun shot wound.

''One guess as to who probably did this'' Brass said looking at Nick and Warrick who just shook their heads and went over to the body.

''Bullet might still be in him, I bet you anything that it's the same gun that was used on Greg and Megan'' Warrick said

Nick pulled put his cell-phone and dialled Grissom's number.

''Grissom''

''Grissom, we got another problem. Our guy is dead. Clean shot right to the head

''And we just lost any lead to finding our guy'' Grissom explained what they had learned about the guy's appearance and about his location.

''Great, now what? '' Nick asked

''Process the scene; I'll get the coroner en route. I want to hit this guy with as much as we can''

''Alright'' Nick said and hung up.

Both Catherine and Sara looked at Grissom with anxious faces wondering what their guys had found over there.

''Mr. Simon is dead. Therefore we are left with nothing''

'' You know I though it was going to be a breeze catching this guy'' Sara stated

''We got too ahead of ourselves''

''But why would he kill the other guy? Fighting over the drugs maybe? '' Catherine mentioned

Grissom's eyes shot open wide as he thought of a reason

''To silence him. He doesn't want us to find him and Mr. Simon we don't know where he may be''

'' So he takes out him out, the drug deal is over and he just starts over again? '' Sara asked

''No there's still attempted murder to clean up''

''You don't think he'll?'' Catherine said her eyes widening as well.

'' We got to stop him before he does; we got to get to the hospital now! ''

With that Grissom, Catherine and Sara darted out of the crime lab and ran to the parking lot and into the Tahoe. Grissom drove, Catherine sat in the passenger seat and Sara sat at the back. The ride to the hospital was silent as all of them were silently hoping that they were not too late.

Megan fidgeted in her hospital bed, images of her ordeal flashed through her mind. She could see Greg fall to the floor in pain. She could feel the pain that her body went through when The Man kept hitting her. She remembered the fear she felt when she was alone in the bedroom with the gun to her throat. The despair she felt when The Man left her and Greg to die there.

''No, No!'' She cried out as her eyes shot open. She looked around and found that she was in a hospital bed. A breathing mask over her mouth and a tube in her arm giving her medication. Megan brought her hand to her chest and found a bandage over her gun shot wound.

_It wasn't just a nightmare she thought. It all happened. Greg! _ She looked beside her and saw an empty bed.

_Please tell me he's alright_

Just than a male nurse came in to see her.

''Ah so we're finally awake''

''Where's the boy I came in here with? '' Megan asked slipping her oxygen mask off.

'' He's fine. How are you feeling? '' He said coming to the side of her bed.

Megan looked up at him to answer when she caught a look at his eyes. There was something about them. She looked down at his hand and saw a bandage around it.

''What happened to your hand? '' She asked

'' Don't you remember? You bit me. ''

Megan knew than and there who this nurse was and was about to scream when his hand covered her mouth.

'' You were supposed to die and that was it. There would be nothing left of me and I would just forget about this. But you and that boyfriend of yours just had to pull through. Well this time I am going to make sure that I do it right''

_Oh man. Isn't this exciting I hope that I don't keep you guys waiting too long for the next chapter. Please Review!_


	6. Tell me it's over

**Chapter 6: Tell me it's over**

''Now tell me where your boyfriend is'' The Man demanded as he slipped his hand from Megan's mouth and onto her neck.

''I don't know''

The Man squeezed her neck and asked her again

''Where is he? ''

''I told you I don't know, I just woke up''

'' Well that makes it that much easier for me than. I'll just make it look like you never woke up at all. You know a died in your sleep thing because the only people that know that you're awake are you and I'' The Man

The Man brought his mouth close to Megan's ear.

''How scared were you back at the apartment? I can see it in your eyes now, you were terrified. Don't worry it will all be over soon. You won't be alone either, that boyfriend of yours will be joining you shortly''

''This isn't going to work. My colleagues will know that you had a part in this'' Megan told him

''I know, but I won't care. When you two are out of the way I'll be gone with no one to know where I might be and no more worries''

Keeping his hand on Megan's neck he grabbed the pillow her head lay on.

''Goodbye CSI'' He said and shoved the pillow over Megan's face and used his other arm to hold hers down. Megan fought frantically to breath and somehow get the pillow off her face, but with no luck. The Man watched in glee as Megan's efforts slowly died down and eventually stopped altogether. He removed the pillow and looked down at her. Her eyes were still open and he closed them. Her monitor wasn't reading anything and he knew that his job was done.

''What a pity'' He said looking down at her ''She actually was kinda cute''

He put the pillow back under her head and walked out of the room. He was going to go looking for Greg when he saw Greg coming down the hallway back towards the room. Greg was on crutches and was coming back from physiotherapy that was helping to get him back on his feet again.

''Do you need any help Mr. Sanders? ''

'' No thanks, I'm going to have to get used to these so…'' Greg explained

''Well I insist'' The nurse said and Greg felt something jabbed into his side. Greg looked down to see a gun pointed at his side and he knew right away who this was.

''I'm sure you do'' Greg said and swung around his other free arm with the crutch and hit The Man right over the head. The Man went down and Greg tried to get away as fast as he could, but before he knew it he was shoved hard into the wall and now had the gun pointed at his left temple.

''Neat trick'' The Man acknowledged ''Stupid, but neat. At least you put up a fight not like your girlfriend''

''What do you mean? ''

''Like I said she didn't put up a fight. She didn't try to do anything before I was through with her''

''NO! '' Greg shouted as he tried to get free, but with no luck.

The Man turned Greg around to find him crying

''Those aren't tears of fear, they're tears of pain. You really did love that girl didn't you? I know she loved you too. Her first concern after waking up was making sure that you were okay. I'm sure that her last thoughts were of you too''

''You son of a bitch. I swear you are going to pay for what you did to her''

''Now how are you going to seek revenge when you're dead? ''

''Not me, them''

The Man turned to look at what Greg was talking about and found a bunch of guns pointing at him. The rest of the CSI nightshift had arrived as well as the guards from the hospital.

''Let him go Mike'' Nick ordered

''So you finally figured it out huh. I was wondering when you would'' He removed Greg from the wall and brought him into the middle of the hall keeping Greg in front of him at all times.

''You already have one of your CSI's murders to examine, want to go for two? ''

''What do you mean already have one? '' Grissom asked

''Grissom, he says he killed Megan'' Greg said

The rest of the CSI nightshifts eyes open wide, they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

''Lets make this even more painful shall we? I know that you are all so close, like a family, now how do you react when you see one member of that family in pain? '' Mike said and punched Greg hard in the stomach right on his wound. Greg groaned loudly in pain. Blood soaked through his hospital gown his head drooping down as he fought to stay conscious beside the pain.

''I'm not going to say it again let him go'' Nick ordered

''Now what are you going to do if I don't? Please try to shoot me and you'll get him. Now I'm going to walk out of here with him. I'll let him go as soon as I'm out try to stop me and he dies just like the other one did''

''We can't just let you walk out'' Warrick told him

''Well that's your choice isn't it and I'm sorry to say that it was the wrong one'' Mike clicked his gun about to shot Greg when another shot rang out. Mike looked down at his shirt and saw blood coming from where he had been shot in the heart. He turned around to find Megan standing there with her gun pointed at him and he collapsed. Everyone ran over to Mike and Greg. Catherine checked for a pulse and Warrick pulled Greg away. Megan came beside Catherine as she went over to see Greg.

''Please, tell me it's over''

Catherine looked up at her ''It's over''

Megan nodded and put her gun down near Catherine and ran over to Greg who was nodding out into unconsciousness.

''Hey Handsome''

Greg looked up at her with the happiest smile she had ever seen on his face.

''Beautiful'' Was all he had time to say when he went unconscious

A few doctors and nurses came and put Greg on a gurney.

''It's probably nothing he's just out from the pain. We'll probably just have to change the bandages and clean the wound'' The doctor assured them as they were about to wheel off with him Megan following closely

''Not you Miss you have to get yourself checked out as well. If this man thinks he killed you I want to make sure that everything is alright'' The Doctor told Megan

Megan understood and walked back to her room with a nurse. Grissom, Catherine and Warrick went off to see Greg and Nick and Sara went to see Megan.

''I got to ask Meg, how did this guy think he killed you and than here you are? '' Sara asked

''He held the pillow over my face for about 20 seconds'' Megan started to explain '' you know very well that I can hold my breath for way longer than that. Well after that time I just stopped fighting and held my breath''

''Wouldn't your monitor here have said that your heart was still beating? ''Nick asked

''He didn't notice that I slipped that thing that they put on your finger off, no reading, I'm not breathing, he thinks I'm dead''

''Well its things like this that make you realize how short life can be'' Sara said

'' But it also makes you realize how important it is to have someone to share that life with you'' Nick said

Megan nodded and looked at the pair at stood beside her. She couldn't believe how they were smiling at each other when she noticed they were holding hands.

''Are you two? ''

The smiles that were on their faces said it all. Megan smiled happy that her uncle had finally gotten up the courage to make a move and that Sara had done the same

At that moment Greg came in on his crutches with Grissom beside him and Catherine and Warrick following behind them.

''Greg! '' Megan shot out of bed and went over to him

''Megan! '' Greg said handing the crutches over to Grissom so he could hold Megan with both arms. They drew close and kissed each other (_like the kiss from titanic between Rose and Jack after she jumps off the lifeboat)_

''You don't you how happy I am to see your face'' Greg told her

''Likewise''

''I love you'' He whispered

''I love you too''

_Well that's chapter five, but it isn't the last chapter. I'm going to write one more just to let it all ends on a really nice note. I hope that the final won't take too long. Please review this chapter _


	7. All's well that ends well

**Chapter 7: All's well that ends well**

_(This chapter is set to the song If everyone cared by Nickelback)_

a few months later

Nick and Sara walked hand in hand down the hall of CSI HQ as they headed towards the locker room. Their shifts were just about to start and they were going to change from the clothes they had worn on their date into work clothes. They had been dating ever since what had happened to Greg and Megan. Everyone at the lab couldn't believe how even though they had only been dating for a few months they were truly in love. Some of the girls at the Crime lab were kind of jealous that womanizer Nick Stokes had finally found the right girl for him and that he had found it in Sara Sidle, the woman who didn't seem to be able to have a trusting relationship with a man. With that there were a few men at the crime lab that were jealous of Nick to have finally hooked Sara.

They were coming back from a double date with Greg and Megan and Sara was a little suspicious of Nick right now. She knew that he something planned because of the way he acted when they were at the restaurant together. Greg and Megan acted like as if they knew what it was, but didn't say a word.

''What do you think? Brown or Blue? '' Nick asked Sara turning to show her the two sweater possibilities he had.

''Well that you got on right now looks pretty good to me'' Sara said looking at Nick well muscled bare chest

Nick huffed a laugh '' I don't think Grissom would let this pass''

''Since when do you ask for my opinion on your wardrobe anyway? Okay….Blue'' She told him

''Brown it is than'' He smiled at her

Sara glared at him and Nick just laughed he slipped on the blue sweater.

''Nick, is there something going on? I mean at dinner you acted like as if there was something you weren't telling me, but what's worse it looked like Greg and Megan knew, but for some reason you couldn't tell me?''

''Sara there's nothing going on, ahh….it's just that there's something I got to ask you and I might of talked about it to Megan already and of course she tells Greg and than, well you know and it's important''

''You can ask me anything Nick you know that''

''Yeah I do know, it's nothing bad, I was kinda waiting till after shift, but now I guess that there's no time like the present huh? ''

Nick took her hand and sat her down on the bench in the middle of the room and sat down saddle-wise on it as well.

''Well we've been dating a few months now and they've been great''

''They have''

''You don't know how much I've enjoyed the time that we've spent together. I look forward to coming to work because I know you'll be here. I love picking you up for a date and just being with you in any way. But I realized now that ahh….I want to be with you more than that ahh… I want you by my side when I wake up in the morning and I want you by my side when I go to sleep and I was wondering…''

''Its okay Nick just ask''

''Sara Sidle, do you want to move in together?''

Sara drew in fast and kissed Nick on the lips.

''Can I take that as a yes? ''

''You sure can cowboy'' Sara said as Nick drew close and kissed her

Greg Sanders and his girlfriend Megan Connors sat on a blanket together. She was lying in his arms and they were both staring up at the starry sky. They had somehow both gotten the night off and were using it to the full.

''Do you think he asked her yet?'' Megan asked

''He said he was going to wait till after shift, but knowing Sara I don't think she'll let it dangle for that long''

''You're probably right'' Megan nodded ''i bet this is one of the few spots in Vegas where you can see this many stars'' Megan said

''Well there's The Strip, a lot of stars goes there to gamble and check out the hotels and casinos'' Greg said looking at Megan with a smile

''That's not what I meant and you know it'' Megan laughed giving him a slight punch in the arm.

''What have I said about hitting me? ''

''Not to do it'' Megan said in an little child's voice

''That's right''

They both stared to look at the stars again; the temptation was too great on Megan as she punched Greg in the arm again.

''Okay that's it now you asked for it'' Greg said as he started to tickle Megan on her sides.

''Greg no! Ha! Stop it'' Megan laughed as she grabbed Greg's thighs and started to tickle him as well

''Stop it! Megan! '' Greg laughed as they rolled over still tickling each other. Greg lay on top of Megan as he continued to tickle her ''now are you going to stop hitting me? '

''Yes! '' Megan somehow managed to say

Greg stopped and looked down at his girlfriend. He couldn't believe that even with what she had gone through she was still the same wonderful person that he had fallen in love with.

''I love you''

''I love you too'' She smiled and they came close and kissed.

Greg grabbed her hand and brought her to stand up.

''Megan, it's been a few months since it all happened, but you know I still think about it nearly every day''

''So do I you never know what could have happened. But what I know is that you're still here with me and that's all that matters''

''The only thing I care about is that you're here with me too. After it all happened when I thought that I had lost you, I realized that if I ever did I'd be lost. I couldn't imagine living my life without you, without seeing you everyday, telling you how much I love you. I realized that I need I need you in my life because without you I have no life. The thing that I need to make it complete is you so…'' Greg words trailed off as he went down on one knee

''Oh my god'' Megan whispered

''Megan Connors I love you so much'' He pulled a little black box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. ''Will you marry me?''

Megan brought her hands up to wipe the tears of joy that were coming down the side of her face

''Yes''

Greg slipped the ring onto her finger, got up and they kissed. Both knew that this was the start of a new life together, one full of excitement and love.

_Well there it is the final chapter of my first CSI fic hope you guys liked it. Please review! Thanks so much for all the reviews that I have already gotten. I hope to write another CSI fic soon. Well ta ta for now._


End file.
